AMI TOMAKE BHALO BASHI (I LOVE YOU)
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: An abhirika one shot dedicated to my friend Guddi Abhirika Fan... Many many happy returns of the day dear... Peep in to know more


**Hey all...**

 **This is an abhirika is dedicated to my friend GUDDI ABHIRIKA FAN**

 **Wish you a many many happy returns of the day dear...**

 **May god fill your life with happiness...**

 **So here I start the story...**

 _ **!AMI TOMAKE BHALO BASHI!**_

 **Evening 7:30 PM in tarika's house;**

"Yes..." Tarika shouted at the top of her voice and abhijeet gave an annoyed look to her.

Tarika-" see...warner ne toss jeet liya... ab match bhi sunrises hyderabad hi jeetegi..."

Abhijeet-" no way... ye match toh royal challenger's bangalore hi jeetegi..."

Tarika-" nai jeet paegi..."

Abhijeet-" aur agar jeet gayi toh..."

Tarika-" toh tum mujhse koi bhi ek kaam karwa sakte ho..."

Abhijeet(naughtily)-" really..."

Tarika(smiling evily)-" really.. but agar sunrises jeeti toh mai tumse koi bhi ek kaam karwa sakti hu... manzoor..."

Abhijeet-" manzoor..."

Tarika(forwarding her hand)-" toh lagi bet..."

Abhijeet kept his hand on her's and said-" lag gayi..."

The match started and sunrises were batting first.

David Warner was batting very well and he hit a half century.

Tarika(loudly)-" yipee... warner ki half century..."

Abhijeet was watching this with irritated look.

The first innings got over and sunrises scored 208 runs.

Tarika smiled and said-" itna run chase kar paana bahut mushkil h..."

Abhijeet-" mushkil hai par impossible nai... Chris Gayle ka balla chalne do phir bolna..."

Tarika-" hmmm... dekhte h..."

The second innings started and in the starting only Gayle started hitting fours and sixes and royal challenger's made 100 runs in just 9 overs.

Abhijeet-" wohooo... 100 runs sirf 9 overs mei... unbelievable... ab toh match RCB hi jeetegi..."

Tarika was sitting with an annoyed face and abhijeet was enjoying the batting of RCB.

Suddenly, Gayle got out.

Tarika smiled and said-" ohno...ye toh out ho gaya..."

Abhijeet frowned and said-" abhi virat aur ABD h..."

In the next two or three overs, both of them got out.

Tarika-" tch tch tch... ab kya hoga..."

Abhijeet(irritated)-" Shane Watson h abhi..."

Tarika smiled under the throat hearing this.

The match got over and finally sunrises hyderabad won the game.

Tarika(shouting and dancing)-" yes... yes... yes... jeet gaye..."

Abhijeet was helplessly seeing the presentation ceremony and tarika was over enjoyed.

Tarika-" toh inspector abhijeet... aapko yaad hoga humne shart lagayi thi..."

Abhijeet(annoyed)-" haan yaad h..."

Tarika smiled and said-" shart ke mutabik mai tumse koi bhi ek kaam karwa sakti hu..."

Abhijeet-" pata h mujhe..."

Tarika-" toh phir chalo..."

Abhijeet(confused)-" kaha..."

Tarika smiled evily and said-" mere room mei..."

Abhijeet(stunned)-" kya.."

Tarika-" zyaada sawaal mat karo... chup chaap mere room mei chalo..."

Tarika winked to him and he was shocked. She went in her room and abhijeet silently followed her.

When he entered in the room, he was surprised to see tarika holding two dresses.

Tarika-" toh inspector abhijeet... kal tumhe bureau inmei se koi ek dress pehen ke jaana h..."

Abhijeet(shocked)-" what..."

Tarika-" yes..."

Abhijeet-" tarika..."

Tarika-" tum apni baat se mukar nai sakte.."

Abhijeet looked at both the dresses and then at tarika.

Abhijeet-" tarika..."

Tarika-" choice is your's..."

Abhijeet's POV-' oh my god... ab kya karu...'

 **Next day in the bureau;**

All were working in the bureau when suddenly a file fell from freddy's hand.

Daya-" kya hua freddy?"

All looked at him and he didn't respond.

Nikhil-" freddy sir kya hua?"

Daya noticed that freddy was looking at the door.

Daya followed his gaze and was stunned to see abhijeet.

Daya-" abhijeet..."

All gazes turned to abhijeet and everyone was shocked to see him.

 _Abhijeet was wearing white kurta and white lungi in begali style._

Abhijeet entered and understood everyone's gaze.

Abhijeet-" good morning..."

This made all to come to reality.

Daya-" abhijeet ye..."

Before he could complete his sentence, ACP sir came in saying-" daya... abhijeet.."

But stopped seeing abhijeet in new avatar.

ACP sir-" ye sab kya h abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(hesitantly)-" sir... wo...actually... haan meri saari formals maine laundary mei de diye the...(in low voice) galti se..."

ACP sir-" toh kya paise nai the kya jo naye le lo..."

Abhijeet lowered his head but didn't sayg anything.

Just then, ACP sir's phone rang and he went to meet DCP sir.

After that, daya asked-" abhijeet... tum ye devdas kyu bane ho?"

Nikhil-" haan sir... aap iss tarah..."

Freddy (completing the sentence)-" ajeeb lag rahe h..."

Abhijeet-" wo maine tarika se bet lagaayi thi..."

Purvi-"kaisi bet sir..."

Abhijeet told them everything. There was a silence for two seconds and suddenly everyone started laughing except abhijeet and daya tried to suppress his laugh.

Abhijeet-" hans lo... tum log bhi hans lo..."

Daya controlled his laugh and said-" yaar ye dress bahut ajeeb lag rahi h tumpe.."

Abhijeet-" dusri dress toh isse bhi ajeeb thi..."

Freddy(still laughing)-" kya thi sir..."

Abhijeet-" wo machuwaare waali dress..."

Now daya was unable to control and he too started laughing.

Voice-" bhai abhijeet... dusri dress zyaada achchi lagti..."

They all turned and saw Dr. Saluke standing.

Abhijeet-" sir aap?"

Dr. Saluke entered while laughing and said-" haan mai toh ye file dene aaya tha... par yaha toh..."

Everyone was laughing except abhijeet.

Abhijeet-" kya sir..."

Dr. Saluke-" anyways... ye lo file aur haa..."

Abhijeet-" kya sir?"

Dr. Saluke-" achche lag rahe ho..."

He laughed and went out of the bureau.

Daya controlled his laugh and said-" achcha ab bahut masti ho gayi... let's get back to work..."

All controlled themselves and set to work.

 **Meanwhile;**

Dr. Saluke entered in the lab while laughing.

Tarika smiled and said-" kya baat h sir...aap itna kyu hans rahe h.."

Dr. Saluke controlled himself and said-" wo mai abhi bureau gaya tha na... toh..."

He told all that happened in the bureau.

The smile on tarika's face vanished and she thought-' oh no... kitna bura lag raha hoga abhi ko... maine bhi kitni bachkaani harkat ki h... abhi lunch time use sorry keh kar use uski formal dress de dungi...'

Dr. Saluke-" kya hua tarika?"

Tarika came to reality and said-" sir wo thodi tabiyat nai sahi lag rahi h... aap mujhe aaj half day denge..."

Dr. Saluke-" haan theek h waise bhi abhi tak koi case report hua nai h toh tum half day le lo..."

Tarika-" thank you sir..."

 **In the afternoon;**

Tarika was on the bureau gate. She scanned in and saw only duo present inside the bureau.

She was about to enter in but stopped hearing their conversation.

Daya-" yaar abhijeet... ab toh change kar lo... "

Abhijeet-" nai yaar... mujhe tarika ko pick karne jaana h aaj..."

Daya-" haan toh theek h na... change kar lo aur phir ghar jaate samay phir se ye pehen lena... tarika ko kya pata ki tumne din bhar kya pehna tha..."

Abhijeet-" par mujhe toh pata rahega na... aur phir ye cheating hogi..."

Daya-" haan par..."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" koi par nai daya... aur waise bhi formal dress toh mai roz pehenta hu... aaj thoda different look h toh kya problem h..."

Tarika smiled through tears hearing this. She was feeling proud that **she loves him.** He is a perfect guy that any girl would want and she consider herself lucky that he is with her.

She wiped her tears, smiled looking at the formal dress she was holding and went from their.

 **In the evening;**

All of them were leaving for their respective house and abhijeet went towards the lab.

There, he saw Dr. Saluke coming out.

Abhijeet-" good evening saluke sahab..."

Dr. Saluke-" good evening abhijeet... btw tum yaha?"

Abhijeet smiled hesitantly and said-" wo mai tarika..."

Dr. Saluke(cutting him)-" wo tarika toh dopeher mei hi chali gayi..."

Abhijeet(stunned)-" chali gayi?"

Dr. Saluke-" haan wo uski tabiyat thodi theek nai thi..."

Abhijeet's POV-' tabiyat theek nai thi... tarika bhi na... bataya bhi nai. Pata nai kaisi hogi abhi...'

Dr. Saluke-" kaha kho gaye?"

Abhijeet-" ahhmmm... kahi nai. Chalta hu.."

Abhijeet turned to go when Dr. Saluke said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet turned and said-" haan dr sahaab..."

Dr. Saluke-"abhi bhi keh raha hu... doosri waali dress zyaada achchi lagti.."

Abhijeet glared him and he got scared a bit. But suddenly, abhijeet started laughing and Dr. Saluke too joined him.

Abhijeet-"achcha sir.. bye.."

Dr. Saluke-" bye..."

Abhijeet sat in his car and went towards **her** house.

 **At tarika's house;**

Abhijeet reached their and said to himself-" pata nai kaisi hogi... medicine bhi li hogi ya nai... ye tarika bhi na."

Abhijeet ringed the bell and tarika opened the door. She smiled seeing that abhijeet was in the same dress.

Abhijeet entered inside and said in caring tone-" tumhari tabiyat theek h na..."

Tarika didn't say anything but she was looking at him with moist eyes and smile on her face.

Abhijeet held her by her shoulders and said-" kya hua tarika..."

Suddenly tarika hugged him and abhijeet was stunned by her sudden act.

He caressed her hairs and said-" tarika..."

Tarika(sobbing)-" mujhe yakeen nai ho raha h abhi... ki.. ki tum mere saath ho... tumne meri bachkaani shart ko maan liya aur use nibhaya bhi... abhi ...abhi I'm so proud ki mai tumse pyaar karti hu..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" bas tarika ab ye rona band karo..."

They separated and abhijeet wiped her tears saying-" _pushpa... arrey I hate tears..."_

Tarika hit his arm playfully and they both shared a laugh.

Tarika stopped laughing and said-"I'm really sorry abhi... mujhe maaf kar do..."

Abhijeet(seriously)-" hmmm... galti toh tumne ki h... toh saza bhi milegi.."

Tarika looked down and said-" kaisi saza?"

Abhijeet held her hands and said-" **mujhe zindagi bhar jhelne ki saza.."**

Tarika's eyes got widened on realizing what he actually said and she looked up saying-" kya?"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" kya aap mere saath shaadi karengi..."

Tarika smiled through tears and said-" soch lo... Dr. Tarika ko samhaalna itna aasan nai h..."

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko aasan kaam pasand bhi nai h.."

Tarika-" toh..."

Abhijeet -"toh kya?"

Tarika blushed slightly and said-" toh mai ye saza bhugatne ko taiyaar hu..."

Abhijeet(happily)-" sach.."

Tarika nodded and they hugged each other...

 _ **Tenu itna mai pyaar karaa...**_

 _ **Ek pal wich sau baar karaa...**_

 ** _Hoo... Tenu itna mai pyaar karaa.._**

 ** _Ek pal wich sau baar karaa.._**

 ** _Tu jaawe je mennu chadd ke..._**

 ** _Maut da intezaar karaa.._**

 ** _Tere liye duniya chod di hai... tujhpe hi saans aa ke ruke..._**

 ** _Mai tujhko kitna chahta hu... ye tu kabhi soch na sake.._**

 ** _Tere liye duniya chod di hai... tujhpe hi saans aa ke ruke..._**

 ** _Mai tujhko kitna chahta hu... ye tu kabhi soch na sake..._**

Abhijeet(in hug)-" tarika..."

Tarika-" hmmm..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" _**ami tomake bhalo bashi..."**_

Tarika smiled and hugged him more tightly saying-" _**I love you too..."**_

They both smiled feeling close to each other.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy birthday once again sajju urf Guddi Abhirika Fan...hope you liked this small gift from my side... Luv u dear..**

 **And my dear friend hope you all liked this os...**

 **Please read and review...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
